


bathroom fun

by Aizawa_is_a_hoboOoooo



Category: y/n - Fandom
Genre: 15+, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, House Cleaning, M/M, Multi, Other, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, do not drink, mam this is a wendys, wedielikethesinersweare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29574699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aizawa_is_a_hoboOoooo/pseuds/Aizawa_is_a_hoboOoooo
Summary: y/n has some fun in the bathroom wall cleaning





	bathroom fun

**Author's Note:**

> im runing on 6 coffees

Forgive me..

almost there

here you are 

y/n sat on the floor next to the toilet the cleaning supplies slowly getting rid of the bacteria  
The wet polished bowl the water slowly running down the inside y/n felt her pantys dampen 

The the smell now getting to her she slowly took the underwear off and started to rub her clit  
Her mouth let out hot and long breaths she suddenly stoped and got up she went to the toilet  
and put her head in to take a there deep and long breaths the toilet bowl cleaner smell only made her pussy weten 

she moved her hand to her pussy and started to rub her clit and inserted a finger her breathing got slower her cheeks reddened her lags started to clench  
with one deep and final breath she climaxed with a start her whole body clenched her lags spasmed and her head fell in the toilet  
she gulped down the toilet water she slowly lifted her head hair wet, face dripping in water she slowly lifted her self up  
and got the towel and finished the job and left the bathroom and got in to bed with her body laying down she fell in a  
deep wet and  
dirty dream.

**Author's Note:**

> is that a good amount of trauma?


End file.
